Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is the main protagonist of the Uncharted series, and he is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sly Cooper and his randomly generated background is a sandstorm. Biography I'M NOT IN SHAMBHALA ANYMORE... A fortune seeker who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's adventures have taken him from the jungles of Borneo to the snowy peaks of Nepal in search of the hidden treasures of the ancient world. A resourceful combatant, Drake has proved adept both in the use of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, skills which have aided him immeasurably in overcoming those who would prevent him from reaching his prize. THE LEGACY OF NATHAN DRAKE: *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Theives'' *''Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception'' *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' Arcade Opening Drake's story opens in a bar on an island similar to one seen in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is seen talking to Victor Sullivan about pages he found that may lead to treasure (Sly's Thievious Raccoonus). Sully insists that they may just be a wild goose chase, but Drake believes that someone went through a lot of trouble encrypting the pages and that they are either after something important or protecting it. Drake finally talks Sully into flying his plane in search of the treasure. Victor Sullivan: So, what is that, anyway? Nathan Drake: Well I can't make out the writing. But there's something about the drawings... you know I think I recognize some of these locations. And these...these are coordinates. Someone was plotting a route to something, but... Victor Sullivan: ...but how about a break, for a change? You know there's nothing wrong with enjoying a little quiet time. Nathan Drake: Come on Sully, you don't go through the trouble of making a map like this unless you're after something pretty valuable. Or hiding it. Victor Sullivan: Sounds like something we need to get a look at. Nathan Drake: Better us than someone else, right? Victor Sullivan: Yeah well...speaking of someone else, whoever wrote those pages is gonna want them back. Nathan Drake: People want all kinds of things. It's getting them that's the trick. Fire up the plane, we're heading out. Rival Name: Sly Cooper ' Reason:' As Drake begins to decipher the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly appears and explains that he is the rightful owner of the stolen pages. Drake refuses to return the pages, causing Sly to mock Drake's abilities in an attempt to intimidate him. Drake quickly responds insultingly, sparking a fight between the two treasure hunters. Connection: Nolan North has voiced characters from both the Uncharted and Sly Cooper franchises, Nathan Drake for Uncharted, Le Paradox and El Jefe for Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper both come from famous lineages; Sly Cooper coming from a long line of master thieves, and Nathan Drake claiming to being descended from the famous explorer, Sir Francis Drake. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper are both thieves: Sly's entire family has been infamous for their thieving skills, and Drake grew up as a thieving orphan before being found by Victor Sullivan, while Sly grew up in an orphanage where he met Murray and Bentley. Another interesting fact is that both Sly and Drake say "five finger discount" when picking up items or killing opponents, again referencing their thieving backgrounds. Both are also known to be confident "ladies men" with charming styles and a mischevious demeanor. And they both have love interests: Elena Fisher (later becoming Nathan Drake's wife upon the events of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception) and Carmelita Fox, respectively. Another major similarity between Drake and Sly is there most precious item they carry with them everywhere. Drake having Sir Francis Drake's ring and Sly Cooper having the Cooper Cane. Both items are; 1)Precious to them 2)Believed to be passed down by generations of their ancestors. 3) Both are actually made to be keys to a major treasure they claim rights to. They both also had a game named after the idiom "honor amongst thieves," referring to the game titles of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Also, one of the cutscene names in Uncharted 2 is named "Honor Among Thieves." Nathan Drake: Hmph. You know, either I'm going crazy... or some of this gibberish is starting to make sense to me. (Sly drops in near Drake.) Sly Cooper: No, you're definitely going crazy. Those... ...belong to yours truly. Nathan Drake: Really? Actually, I've kind of grown attached to them. Sly Cooper: You still don't have any idea what they are, do you? Why don't you let a real treasure hunter take care of them? Nathan Drake: Well, aren't you adorable... Sly Cooper: I'll tell you what. You give me those papers, and I'll save you the embarrassment of having them taken off you. Nathan Drake: I don't think so road kill. (Drake gets into the fighting stance as Sly throws his staff up as it spun and caught it as the bladed end shimmered from its own power.) Ending Drake's story ends as he meets up with Sully, claiming that he's glad to see him. When Sully asks where Drake was, he describes that he faced a lot of "weird people" and that "some of them had it out for me (Drake)". Sully thinks that Drake is just making up stories and merely wants to know if he found treasure or not. Drake decides to show Sully his treasure, Polygon Man's All-Star Power, and it is absorbed into Sully's plane, greatly enhancing its performance. Sully remarks that he doesn't know what Drake found, but his plane hasn't flown that well in years, and looks forward, anxious to see where they go next. The screen fades to black and Drake randomly says, "I punched a chicken..." ' Nathan Drake': Sully! Man, are you a sight for sore eyes. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, yeah I missed you too. Nathan Drake: I'm not kidding. You wouldn't believe some of the things I saw out there. And most of them had it in for me. Victor Sullivan: Hey, you don't look any of the worse for wear. Couldn't have been that bad. Nathan Drake: No, seriously. These were some real freaks. Victor Sullivan: What it is with you and these stories, Nate. Did you get the treasure, or what? Nathan Drake: Come on, you oughta have more faith in me, Sully. Alright, I'll show you what I found, if you think you can handle it. Victor Sullivan: Whoa hoah! Hey, I don't know what you've been up to out there... but this old crate hasn't flown this well in years. Keep it coming, kid, let's see where it takes us! Nathan Drake: I punched a chicken. Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Back to the Hunt' - Drake looks at his journal while saying, "Walk in the park." *'What Do We Have Here?' - Drake puts his left hand over his eyes and says, "Wow, you look like hell." *'You Talking to Me?' - Drake looks both ways and says, "Didn't see that coming." Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Yeah." **"Alright." **"Sweet." **"Here we go." *'Prematch:' **"I'm not in Shambhala anymore.." **"Ok, now you're gonna get it." **"Alright, you guys asked for it. You ready?" **"Yeah-heah!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Why would someone leave this here?" **"Don't mind if I do." **"Five finger discount..my favorite." **"Bingo." **"Yes. please." **"Now we're talking!" **"Hello!" **"Oh yeah, this will do!" **"All right!" **"Here we go!" **"Just what I needed!" **"Perfect!" **"What do we have here?" **"Let's do this!" **"Yes!" **"This'll come in handy!" **"This could help!" **"Sweet!" **"NIce!" *'Successful KO:' **"OH, you're gonna feel that in the morning!" **"Grandpa tell granny about that one!" **"Kitty got wet!" **"Oh, that is gonna hurt ya!" **"I will kick you to sleep!" **"Oh-ho, Karma hurts!" **"How's that taste?" **"You're gonna taste that one, Alice." **"That was easy." **"Whoops." **"See what you made me do?" **"Oh, you are gonna make the papers!" **"How'd that feel?" **"Sleep tight!" **"Not what you expected, huh?" **"Is that it?" **"OH! That's gotta hurt!" **"Whew!" **''"Aaaand there goes your day." **"Done and done!" **"I got something for ya!" **"Come on!" **"That's gonna hurt in the morning!" **"Let's play rough!" **"That'll shut 'em up! **"Who's smiling now?" **"Have some of that!" **"Didn't have a chance!" **"How's that, huh?" **"Who wants some more?" **"Bring it!" **"That's what I'm talking about!" **"I will kick you to sleep!" *'Respawn:' **"Here kitty, kitty." **"Payback's a pain!" **"In like Flynn. Ha ha, get it? Uh, nevermind..." **"Where's Elena when you need her?" **"I could use a little help, Sully!" **"Alright, let's go old school." **"Oh hell!" **"Oh crap!" **"Oh boy!" **"Wanna play rough? We'll play rough." **"All right, play nice!" **"Bring it on! **"Surprise! **"Charming!" **"Here we go!" **"I like these odds." **"All right, here goes!" **"Here we are!" **"Let's get this show on the road! **"Let's do this the hard way!" **"Aw man!" *'Using Propane Tank:' **"Catch!" **"Heads up!" **"Comin' at ya!" **"Hot potato!" **"Oh, look out!" **"Here, catch!" *'Using Stone Pillar:' **"Timber!" *'Using El Dorado Sarchophagus:' **"Alright, now it's Drake time." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Not in Shambhala Anymore:' Drake pulls out his journal and skims through the pages saying "I'm not in Shambala anymore..." *'You're Gonna Get It:' Drake puts up his fists and says "OK, ''now you're gonna get it!" *'You Ready?:' Drake stands from a crouching position saying, "Alright, you guys asked for it. You ready?" *'Good Ol' One-Two:' Drake does a "one-two" punch and says, "Yeah-heah!" Winning Screen *'Well, That Was Easy:' Drake shrugs his shoulders and smirks. *'Walk In the Park:' Drake waves his arms in an "oh, stop it" manner. *'For Sully:' Drake shoulders his AK-47 proudly. *'Chew On That: '''Drake stands in a triumphant pose. Afterwards nods. Losing Screen *'Well, That Was Easy:' Drake throws his hand into the air and sarcastically rolls his eyes. *'Walk In the Park: Drake claps his hands in a sarcastic way. *'''For Sully: Drake bends over, holding his stomach in pain, and holds out his arm in a manner that makes him appear to want the winners to hold back. *'Chew on That: '''Drake throws a careless wave and walks away turning his back to the screen. Result Screen Win: Looks at the camera. Lose: Body and head facing the side. Victory Music '''Adventurer's Welcome '(unlocked at rank 4) Conqueror '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Casual Adventurer The default appearance of Drake, which is based on his appearance in ''Uncharted 2: Among Theives. *Drake's default appearence,based on Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. *Drake's appearence in Uncharted-Golden Abyss. *One of Drake's palette color in the Uncharted 3 ''Multiplayer. *Drake's green shirt appeared in the Cheateu in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Shambhala Snow Jacket Nate's jacket that he wore while in Tibet during Uncharted 2. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Desert Camo Drake's desert survival gear from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. This is unlocked at Rank 10. *Default: White shirt, white jeans. *Black shirt, blue jeans. *Light red shirt, gray jeans. *Blue shirt, black jeans. Deep Sea Nathan Drake Drake's scuba-diving suit from the beginning of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, available as downloadable content. *Dark grey and light grey *Blue and neon green *Red, orange, and white *Dark grey, light grey, and white Gallery NathanDrake as.png drakettty.png Drake_thumb.jpg DrakeAlt.png|Winter coat costume from preorder costume pack. E3 Drake.png Nathan Drake.png propane1.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 1 Super Move Nathan_super_2.png|Nathan Drakes's Level 2 Super move NathanLvl3.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 3 Super Move NathanLvl3-2.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 3 Super Move Drake final move.jpg|Drake fending off Descendants in his Level 3 Super. Full.jpg Real Cole and Drake.png|Drake with Cole in the live-action trailer Drake intro.png|in the intro Sly vs Drake.png|Sly Cooper rivalry in the intro ND Arcade.png|Drake with the Thievious Raccoonus DrakeTrophy.png Nate and Sly.png|Speaking with his rival, Sly Drake-vs-sly.gif|Sly Cooper rivalry images (32).jpg drake.jpg Videos How to Use Nathan Drake in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *Drake was first leaked along with Cole MacGrath when Eric Ladin stated that he was working with David Hayter and Nolan North. *Drake is one of six launch characters who recieved a fourth costume through DLC, the other five being PaRappa, Fat Princess, Kratos, Sly Cooper, and Sackboy. *Young Drake, Nathan Drake when he was 15 years old, appears as a Minion. This makes Drake the first character that is both a playable character and a Minion. *Drake was announced at the Sony 2012 E3 press conference along with Big Daddy. *Drake was one of many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. **Drake is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Cole MacGrath, Kratos and Sackboy. *Drake is one of seven characters alongside Colonel Radec, Dante, Jak, Isaac Clarke, Ratchet and Emmett Graves to use firearms. *Drake is the only character whose Level 3 can transform opponents into someone else. It is also the only Level 3 that enables the opponents to attack the player that summoned it, possibly preventing them from getting killed. *Both Drake's standard and preorder costumes originate from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. However, Drake's home stage, Stowaways, and his unlockable costume originate from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Drake's DLC costume originates from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. **'Also, Drake's DLC costume has "Ottsel" along the chest, referencing Daxter, who is an Ottsel. *Drake is the first of two characters to come from Naughty Dog, the second being Jak and Daxter. *Drake is considered one of the mascots of the PS3 console, alongside Kratos and Sackboy. *In the game's opening, his holster straps glow. *His main menu background is a sandstorm, as a nod to Uncharted 3. *At the ending of Nathan Drake's arcade mode you will notice at the part when he said "I punched a chicken." This could be refering to Fat Princess's Super Level 2 when Fat Princess uses her chicken to take down her opponents. *Noticably, Drake can be considered the most normal All Star, by the fact that he only uses his fighting skills, firearms, and can use the enviroment against his opponents. And that when his Level 3 is activated, Nate is actually surprised to see the El Dorado Sacaphogus rising from the ground, impliying he never knew it would happen. *Nathan Drake and Big Daddy are the only characters who don't have a "New Challenger" character trailer. *Nathan Drake and Sly are the only rivals who are connected with their intros, with Nathan Drake having taken pages from the Thievius Raccoonus. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Uncharted Category:Needs Work Category:First-Party Characters Category:Naughty Dog Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Playstation 3 Series Category:Favorite Characters Category:Icon Characters